Chloes story, need title
by NaleyBop
Summary: When Clark had his fever, and Chloe was there reading her love letter To him, she overheard Clark call out Lana’s name and she was hurt, so who does She turn to? She goes to a witch for a love potion. But does she actually goThru it? Does she break Clark


Title: Untitled

Show:Smallville

Rating: ADULT

Couple: Clark and Chloe

Disclamior: I do not own any of the charactors. I do not own Chloe's letter. But I do own my story.

Summary: When Clark had his fever, and Chloe was there reading her love letter

To him, she overheard Clark call out Lana's name and she was hurt, so who does

She turn to? She goes to a witch for a love potion. But does she actually go

Thru it? Does she break Clark Kent's trust and not caring that he is in love

With Lana Lang and do the spell anyway so he will be her's forever? Read and

Find out!

Author Note: I actually just had this idea, I don't know where it is going, I don't know

If she is going to do it or not. I don't know if there going to get together, your

Going to have to read and find out, cause it's a mystery to us all!

Part 1

_Chloe's Letter to Clark_

_My Dearest Clark;_

_I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off the façade like I did at the spring formal. But I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better than live with the lie than expose my true feelings. My dad said there are two types of girls -- the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait._

_Love Always,_

_Your Chloe_

After Chloe was done reading the letter to clark, she saw Clark start to stir, so she

Rubbed his forhead, in a loving way. And Chloe saw one thing she never

Thought she'd see again. And that was Clark Kent's gorgeous smile. He had the most

Luscious lips, and he had the prettiest teeth, the whitest and cleanest at that. Chloe smiled and said, "Clark." And what she saw next broke her hurt and put tears to her eyes.

"Lana." Clark said with a sigh and smiled in his sleep. He said it with so much love.

Chloe gasped and spilt tears on her letter to Clark, and she got up and started to run, not noticing that she dropped her letter on to the floor of the Kents living room.

Jonathan Kent could not help but overhear Clark whisper Lana's name and seeing Chloe run out in tears. "Chloe?" Jonathan said. She looked at him, her eyes red, and kept on running. "I'm sorry Mr. Kent, but I can't be here right now." Chloe said and vanished.

Jonathan went to his son and saw a pretty pink letter on the floor with sparkles and flowers, with pretty hand writing. He looked it over and what he read broke his heart.

He new that his son was in love with Lana since Clark could speak and Chloe was his best friend, and he new that Chloe was totally in love with his son and that his son, without knowing it just broke her heart. He frowned wishing he could do something more for the heart broking girl.

Clark stirred some more and came to, and saw the sad look on his dads face and remembered what happened, his mom, his baby sibling. "Dad what is wrong? Is mom and the baby alright?" Clark asked worried.

Jonathan placed the folded paper in his backpocket, he new that the right thing to do was not give it to his son, he had to stay out of it, even though it broke his heart to see Chloe cry and his son not knowing that everytime he says Lana Lang's name that it is going to break her heart. But he promised himself that he was not going to say anything.

"Son your mother has not woken up yet, and the last I heard the baby was fine. Don't worry about anything son. Look I'm glad your ok, but stay here and get some rest I have an errand to run." Jonathan said, kissing his son on the forhead and getting up to leave.

"What is going on Dad?" Clark said, knowing that is father was not telling him something.

Jonathan smiled at him. "Nothing I just have to do something. I'll be home soon." Jonathan said grabbing his keys and speeding off.

TBC


End file.
